Episode 6619 (31st July 2013)
Plot Chas is looking after Molly as Nikhil is struggling to cope. Jimmy and Steve go to play golf. Nicola wants to clear the debt as soon as possible, she gives Steve the second installment. Rhona is having a bad day, she tries to get Vanessa to give her an extra dose but she won't. Rishi questions Dan if the car was properly serviced. Priya's annoyed to find Chas has been looking after Molly, she decides it's time they made Nikhil's decision for him. Alicia asks Dom if the offer to move in is still open, he's pleased. Nicola is irritated to find Jimmy is having lunch with Steve. Priya, David, Rishi, Jai and Charity walk in on Nikhil obsessively cleaning. He tries to get rid of them. Jai has a plan, he asks Rishi to get Molly. Jimmy explains the story of how he and Nicola got together to Steve. Jai sets Nikhil up by stating that they're leaving and sitting Molly on the sofa, he waits for Nikhil to come downstairs before leaving. Rhona makes a call in private to a guy named Gary, she asks to meet him tomorrow in their usual place. Nikhil desperately tries to call Priya, Rishi and David, who are sitting in the pub and all ignoring his calls. Nikhil picks Molly up and clings to her. Nicola tells Steve to stay away from Jimmy, he lets her know she's told him about how they got together. He tells her he's going nowhere. Nikhil walks into The Woolpack and tries to offload Molly on Rishi, David and Priya. They refuse to take her so he dumps her on Debbie. Alicia and Dom inform Gemma and Jacob that they'll all be moving into Brook Cottage together. Jacob questions if it's what she really wants. Chas offers to look after Molly again. Debbie's freaked out and wants to tell Nikhil the truth. Jai tries to get Nikhil to stop being so selfish. He tells Jai he needs to deal with this his way and if he can't accept it to stay away. Cameron talks Debbie out of confessing. She at least wants to tell Chas that they're back together. Cameron says they will do it tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Gemma Andrews - Tendai Rinomhota *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *The Woolpack - Exterior, public bar, back room *Dingle & Dingle *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street *Brook Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Living room Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes